A twisted fate
by HTTYDstoryi3s
Summary: This is a new story with my own view of HTTYD 1 and it will not end the way the movie did - see you later first chapter is wrote like a play script on purpose. The other won't be.


**hi all I have been away for a while but I am coming back and the best part is I am coming back with an awesome story with things I want and things you want.**

**i shall be telling you a story of hiccup most of the first chapter is actually from the movie but I will change one thing**

**human voice -**hi

**dragon voice** _-hi_

**enjoy**

* * *

_Life is a dream for the wise, a game for the fool, a comedy for the rich, a tragedy for the poor. - sholom Aleichem _

* * *

_we skin above a dark, wild ocean. The camera then turns toward a lone island. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water_

**_Hiccup P.O.V_**

"This is berk. It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees south of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery." (The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mounts.)

"my village . In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."

(The camera drifts closer, circling.)

"We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. The only problems are the pests. you see, most places have mice or mosquitos. We have...  
(Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched. A door is pulled open ... As a DRAGON swoops directly toward it, BLASTING FIRE. The door is SLAMMED. The fire shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a fishbone of a teenage Viking.)

...Dragons."

(He reopens the sizzling door, as leaps off of the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings pour out of the buildings, ready for a fight.)

Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have stubbornness  
issues.  
(Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into  
the streets, axes in hand.  
ON HICCUP darting through alleys, staying under eaves, making  
his way through the battle.)

"My name's Hiccup. Great name, I  
know. But it's not the worst.  
Parents believe a hideous name will  
frighten off gnomes and trolls.  
Like our charming Viking demeanor  
wouldn't do that."  
(Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the  
Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an  
explosion, knocking Hiccup to the ground.)

"Arggghhhhh!" (cheery, insane)  
"Mornin'!"  
Hiccup gets to his feet and continues to rush past gigantic  
men and women.

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"Meet the neighbors. Hoark the  
Haggard..."

HOARK  
"What are you doing out!?"

HICCUP  
"... Burnthair the Broad..."

BURNTHAIR  
"Get inside!"

HICCUP  
"... Phlegma the Fierce..."

PHLEGMA THE FIERCE  
"Get back inside!"

"Ack."  
He passes a silent ox of a viking, picking his ear.

"Yep, just Ack."  
the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from  
the path of a strafing dragon and holds aloft to the crowd.

"Hiccup!?"  
(accusingly; to the crowd)  
"What is he doing out again?!" But nobody answers.

"What are you doing out?! Get  
inside!"  
The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard.  
He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.

(IN AWE)  
"That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of  
the tribe. They say that when he  
was a baby he popped a dragon's  
head clean off of its shoulders.  
Do I believe it?"  
(Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the  
strafing dragon out of the sky.)

"Yes I do."  
(An EXPLOSION forces Vikings to DUCK. Stoick stands firm,  
brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.)

STOICK  
(barking; to his men)  
"What have we got?"

VIKING #1  
"Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh,  
and Hoark saw a Monstrous  
Nightmare."

STOICK  
"Any Night Furies?"

VIKING #1  
"None so far."

STOICK

(RELIEVED)  
"Good."

VIKING  
"Hoist the torches!"  
Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the  
night sky... and revealing swirling dragons of all types.  
Below, Hiccup crosses an open plaza and ducks into an open  
building with a tall chimney.

He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed  
hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs  
appendage.

GOBBER  
"Ah! Nice of you to join the party.  
I thought you'd been carried off."  
Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's  
scattered appendages.

HICCUP  
"Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way too  
muscular for their taste. They  
wouldn't know what to do with all  
this."  
Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.

GOBBER  
"They need toothpicks, don't they?"  
Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to  
the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"The meathead with attitude and  
interchangeable hands is Gobber.  
I've been his apprentice ever since  
I was little. Well...littler."

EXT. VILLAGE - CONTINUOUS

ON STOICK

STOICK  
"We move to the lower defenses.  
We'll counter-attack with the  
catapults."

Armed men rush past, flanking others who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"See? Old village. Lots and lots  
of new houses."

VIKING

"FIRE!"  
In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza -  
four TEENS, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it,  
they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among  
them is a cute, energetic Viking girl.  
Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"Oh and that's Fishlegs, Snotlout.  
The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut.  
And...

(DREAMY)  
Astrid."  
A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a  
sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and  
heroic.

"Their job is so much cooler."  
Hiccup tries to join them as they pass, but he's hooked by  
Gobber and hoisted back inside.

Hiccup

(PLEADING)  
"Ah, come on. Let me out, please. I  
need to make my mark."

GOBBER  
"Oh, you've made plenty of marks.  
All in the wrong places."

HICCUP  
"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a  
dragon. My life will get infinitely  
better. I might even get a date."

GOBBER  
"You can't lift a hammer. You can't  
swing an axe...  
Gobber grabs a bola (iron balls connected by rope).

... you can't even throw one of  
these."  
A Viking runs by and nabs it out of Gobber's hand, hurling it  
at a dive-bombing Gronkle. The bola binds its legs, sending  
it into a heavy crash.

HICCUP  
(ready with the answer)  
"Okay fine, but...  
He rushes to the back corner of the stall and presents a  
bizarre, wheel barrow-like contraption.

... this will throw it for me."  
Hiccup OPENS the hinged lid of the device. An arm springs up,  
equipped with twin bows. They prematurely launch a bola,  
narrowly missing Gobber... and taking out a Viking at the  
counter.

VIKING  
"Arggh!"

GOBBER  
"See, now this right here is what  
I'm talking about."

HICCUP  
Whispers to himself "Mild calibration issue."

GOBBER  
"Hiccup. If you ever want to get out  
there to fight dragons, you need  
to stop all...  
(Gobber gestures in Hiccup's general direction.)

... this."

HICCUP

(ASTONISHED)  
"But... you just pointed to all of  
me."

GOBBER  
"Yes! That's it! Stop being all of  
you."

HICCUP

(THREATENING)  
"Ohhhh..."

GOBBER

(MIMICKING)  
"Ohhhhh, yes."

HICCUP  
"You, sir, are playing a dangerous  
game. Keeping this much,  
raw...Vikingness contained.

(BEAT)  
There will be consequences!"  
Gobber tosses him a sword.

GOBBER  
"I'll take my chances. Sword.  
Sharpen. Now."  
Hiccup takes it begrudgingly and lobs it onto the grinding  
wheel. He stews... fantasizing...

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"One day I'll get out there. Because  
killing a dragon is everything  
around here.

EXT. VILLAGE - LOWER PLAINS

Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly  
vacant house.

HICCUP  
A Nadder head is sure to get me at  
least noticed.  
The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and  
walls apart. Sheep pour out and SCATTER.  
Elsewhere, hippo-like Gronckles pick drying racks clean of  
fish and fly off like loaded pelicans.

HICCUP (CONT'D)  
Gronckles are tough. Taking down  
one of those would definitely get  
me a girlfriend.  
A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop,  
breathing gas into a chimney.

HICCUP (CONT'D)

A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two  
heads, twice the status.  
A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM!  
The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping  
together to reveal a single body.  
It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a CATAPULT

TOWER.

CATAPULT OPERATOR  
"They found the sheep!"

STOICK

(FRUSTRATED)  
"Concentrate fire over the lower  
bank!"

CATAPULT OPERATOR  
"Fire!"  
(Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders...  
Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of  
the catapult with sticky fire.)

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"And then there's the Monstrous  
Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go  
after those. They have this nasty  
habit of setting themselves on  
fire."  
It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a  
leering, toothy grin.

STOICK  
"Reload! I'll take care of this."  
Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.  
Suddenly, a LOUD BALLISTIC MOANING streaks overhead. The  
catapult crew ducks.

INT. BLACKSMITH STALL - CONTINUOUS

ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same  
sound.

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"But the ultimate prize is the  
dragon no one has ever seen. We  
call it the-"

VIKING

"Night Fury! Get down!"  
Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound BUILDS.

EXT. VILLAGE - CATAPULT - CONTINUOUS

The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes  
flight. Stoick looks skyward.

STOICK

"JUMP!"  
KABOOM! The Catapult EXPLODES as though hit by an artillery  
shell... sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.

HICCUP (V.O.)  
"This thing never steals food, never  
shows itself, and...  
The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.

HICCUP (V.O.) (CONT'D)  
...never misses.

(BEAT)  
No one has ever killed a Night  
Fury. That's why I'm going to be  
the first."

unbeknownst to the blacksmith and apprentice a certain dragon was watching the small human.

_"finally i've found you" _(the camera looks to where the voice came from and behold the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself).

* * *

**cliffhanger I think**

**well thanks for reading and next time on a twisted faith**

_"so I have finally found the promised one" **-** "you can do that for me, that would be ... We'll it would improve my life"_

_**so what's going to happen by the way the first voice is toothless, second is hiccup I wonder what it is we'll see you next chapter.**_


End file.
